Prince of Darkness
by Fire of Darkness
Summary: My first ever fic so please tell me what ya think truthfully! Thanx!


Demon From Hell By Lei-Mei.  
  
Chapter 1. Strange.  
  
It is strange. I go to sleep in my ordinary bed in my ordinary house to wake up early this morning to find that I'm in a different place altogether. I woke up, and I was in a small bedroom. A four-poster bed at least two metres away from large bay windows. A window seat, topped with red silk lay at the bottom. Near the ceiling there was a little circle window, with steps leading up to it built into the wall. There was a ledge near this window, and on this ledge there was a table and chair. Paper, pen, ink, a light and two drawers filled with office supplies. To the right of the bed stood a cabinet, a glass and a jug of water was on top of it. Two doors in the cabinet opened to reveal strangely shaped bottles with weird substances concealed inside them. One was a transparent bottle with a silver liquid, while another was transparent with a golden sheen across it. Inside this bottle there was a turquoise blue. A drawer above this revealed to have small pouches filled with oddly coloured powder and tablets. A small wooden box with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds incrusted in its lid stood locked behind these pouches. To the right of this cabinet about three metres away stood an oak door. I opened this door and looked into the empty corridor. Windows were opposite me, while other doors were beside mine. I went back inside the room and looked about the left side of the wall. Beside the left hand side of the bed was an oak wardrobe. I looked in this and found a series of Chinese silk dresses. On the left wall, opposite the door stood another oak door. I opened this quietly and looked inside. An en- suite bathroom stood before me. Complete with a toilet, separate bath and shower and a Jacuzzi which surprised me. I closed this door and followed the left wall until I came to a dressing table. Upon this stood an assortment of strange objects. A silver mirror with a red jewel encrusted on its top. On the back was writing in old language.  
  
"Thou who looks upon this mirror of Azareth will look for thou emotions. Emotions is a powerful source beware the king demon of Azareth"  
  
I don't understand what that means but it was just there! Apart from the mirror from Azareth there was a strange variety of bottles. A hairbrush a comb and a three piece mirror. There was a red silk chair and two drawers with gold handles. The left side drawer was locked but the right bore manuscripts in a language I couldn't understand. I then looked at myself in a full length mirror with gold clawed feet beside this table. I was dressed to my amazement in a pale blue night dress. I looked at it with disgust then looked at myself and gave a kind of strangled cry. I wasn't a brunette but ebony black. My eyes were as black as midnight and my skin had a pale look about it so much I looked almost ashen. My hands weren't fat and small but slim and long. My fingernails! I actually had fingernails for once in my life! Long fingernails so sharp. I looked at myself once more. But at my body. I was once a round shaped small person, but now I was thin and skinny, an hour-glass shape about me, and taller then I ever dreamed I could be. A gong sounded somewhere and echoed around the house. Or mansion or wherever I was. I waited then my door slowly creaked open to reveal a boy, with black chin length hair like mine and identical eyes. Slim and long with the longest fingernails I had seen on a boy. He was about fifteen, and he was dressed in black jeans ripped around the knees and odd places down the leg, with frays at the bottom because they were dragging on the floor. His t-shirt was a tight black shirt with no arms, and he covered his bare arms with sleeves that looked like they had been ripped from the shirt itself. The sleeves were so long they passed the elbows and almost touched his wrists. His hands were covered in black gloves with the tips ripped off. And a red jewel identical to the one on the mirror studded in the back of each one. He stood there like a ghost from hell, not speaking, not moving and not looking like he could blink. Just stood there silent and still not blinking. I stood at my spot near the mirror in exactly the same position.  
  
Chapter 2. The truth.  
  
I now know what has been done. And though I scream and weep and beg, what is done cannot be undone. My original family are now dead, my mother and father and my little sister and little brother also. They had been killed while in slumber, but the boy had supposedly fallen in love with me, so kept me as his own. I had stirred in my sleep so he had put a sleeping spell over me, I had slept through the whole journey back to Hell. When he was back in his castle he had bitten me viscously I had awoken and screamed in pain. He had then forced me to drink his blood. After I had drunk what I needed for the transformation to be complete he had forced me to bite him where I had drunk his dark blood greedily. I had then fallen into a deep sleep, where he had put me to bed. That is why I suppose I can hear the many things that I can, which I wouldn't have been able to if I were mortal. The screams of pain and agony from the Upper World, where all the slaves were kept. My senses are now sharper then they have ever been. I can sense danger and love, but worst of my fears I can sense the Mortal Realm. I could sense if a mortal was being born, or dying. I could feel the pump of their blood vibrate. I could hear their souls, screaming to be set free. My very horror is that I would have to hear and feel all this guilt for eternity. The boy, his name. Angel. A sweet name for a merciless male. His father, so like him, almost identical. Angel had told me the story, and had kissed me good morning after telling me to get dressed. I did as I was told, for fear of being hated. My black hair is now tied up in bunches with black ribbon. I put on a black Chinese dress with silver patterns upon its silk. Behind the slits there is a black mini-skirt. I put this on and covered my bare shoulders and arms with black shirt arms, identical to Angels. He gave me identical gloves like his, the same ruby jewel studded into the back of them. I tied a black sash around my waist and noticed a red tinge to my hair. The sash I think bought this upon me as it had red phoenix tails wrung into it. The breakfast gong sounded, and I walked to the top of the stairs. I looked over the dark oak banister and saw two people. Both had chin length black hair with dark blue-grey eyes. They had pale skin and wore black. The girl of about seventeen wore a black leotard with dark blue-black boots and a black cloak fastened with the same jewel around her gloves. I noticed that the jewel was identical to the ones on my gloves. The boy, about twenty wore dark trousers and black shoes. A white shirt was just visible behind a black suit jacket. Both had strange jewels in the middle of their foreheads. The girl's a blood red, the boy's a dark purple. My mind flashbacked to my encounter with Angel. He had had the jewel on his forehead. His was a dark grey, I touched my forehead gingerly. Sure enough a small bump reached my fingers. I rushed to the table that stood in the hallway. A phone stood on top of it with a phone book by its side. Above the table on the wall stood a mirror in the shape of the sun. I looked at my reflection. I lifted my fringe that reached past my eyes and studied my forehead. I had the same jewel but a lighter red, with a tinge of orange or yellow mixed in. I went back to the banister and listened to the people's conversation. "I don't care Raven, no look that girl is here to stay. Yes I know she may cause trouble but we'll just have to see. Look, no just listen a minute, Angel loves this girl. Hey it's not my fault we went on a blood hunt is it?" The girl Raven looked like she was going to explode. "Look here Sloth" she said in a voice of forced calm, "I'm not going to pretend I don't hate her because I do, but I'm not going to pretend I like her either. This girl is going to ruin our family's reputation whether we like it or not." The boy named Sloth raised an eyebrow. He smirked, shook his head and walked through a door to his left. Raven stood after him, then followed his foot-steps. I walked slowly down the gigantic stairs. I was in the entrance hall of the house, two large oak doors with brass handles were in front of me. The marble floor making my black boots clunk when I stepped. I took a sharp breath and it echoed of the silent wooden frames of the walls and boundaries. The door to which Raven and Sloth had gone into opened and out stepped Angel, he was looking grave and beckoned me inside. I followed and the door closed behind me. We followed a hall lit with torches and covered in historic paintings of past family members. I walked slowly looking at each one. Sloth had gone on, and had walked into a brightly lit room were gay talking could be heard. I walked under the arch way and looked in. It was a ball room, the high ceiling shattered with chandeliers made of pure crystal and diamond, the floor a soft marble just right for dancing. Around the walls sat a hundred or so tables large and round for a dozen people to sit around. At the far back of the hall, farthest away from the arch way stood a towering stage draped in purple upon which a tall table draped in gold stood. In the centre of this table sat a man. Angel's father in a chair made of pure gold. On his left his mother in another identical chair. On the left of her some other men and women in chairs of silver. At the right of the father sat a man who I presumably thought as Sloth, but then though this had to be the eldest son, Night Wing. The children sat by him in a row. They were talking to each other, laughing and joking. Angel had told me all their names. In order of age their was Night Wing who was 31. Shoulder length black hair and dark black eyes. The jewel on his forehead was black. Then there was Natasha, 29 the older sister. She had blonde hair like the women third down from the mother. But had the mother's eyes which were green. Her jewel upon her forehead was dark green like her eyes. Then their was Spike 25. Shaved hair with black spikes protruding out every which way. His eyes were sea blue, but his jewel was white. There was Slazar next 20. Black hair coming to his waist. His eyes were wide set, which showed them to be rabbit pink. His jewel was a deep turquoise. Then there was Raven. She was sitting quietly on her own, her arms folded against her chest leaning back apparently not wanting to engage in conversation. Angel sat next to her examining his wrist. Something pushed me from behind, and a dragon no bigger then my waist came carrying a heavy tray of sherry. "Oh please excuse me madam I couldn't see you I do sincerely apologise." And he scurried away, giving sherry to waiting guests at their tables. More dragons of every colour came and went and came again carrying all sorts of trays filled with all sorts of drinks. I stood lifeless to my spot staring at the splendour of all of it. Surely Angel forgot to tell me something. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I spun round and stared into the face of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled, and I saw her heavily make-upped face. Her white teeth glinting in the light. "You must be Mei-Mei?" she asked smiling wider still. I nodded trying not to scream, "Good, follow me then" and she turned and headed towards the stage. I followed without hesitation, and saw that many of the guests looked at me as I past then turned their heads to look at me again, a look of complete surprise on their faces. I looked up to the table. The mother was smiling looking at me but the father and Night Wing hadn't even turned around or stopped their conversation. Angel was positively bouncing up and down with excitement and I saw Raven give a weak smile. Perhaps she didn't mean what she said after all, I thought as I climbed up the steps to the stage. I passed all the adults, some looked at me with disgust, but some smiled, winked, waved, nodded or even said "hello" when I passed. I returned these gestures with smiles and waves of my own. I passed the father and Night Wing, they looked up when they saw me. Night Wing looked like he was going to be sick, but the father gave a thin lipped smile and continued the conversation. I passed Natasha, she waved at me and I waved back. Spike and Slazar gave me smiles and I smiled back, Raven looked at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back and sat down next to Angel who grabbed me hand and squeezed it under the table. I blushed and the woman went to sit at her seat. After a few moments, the mother tapped her spoon on her goblet and said "your attention please" every one went quite and sat down. The father got up and began. "I would like to thank you all for coming this evening, Mr. Diago our caretaker would like to say that the forbidden toys list has added ever banging boomerangs and forever screaming yo-yo's." He stopped there and gave a small chuckle. I thought over what he said, our school caretaker. I was in a school? The father carried on "I must say that the forbidden forest is actually forbidden to all students, and not those who are in their first year. Now I would like to welcome back our Potions master Professor Slazar." He paused there and applause came. I then noticed that in the middle was supposedly a dance floor, but there were four long wooden tables over it. It reminded me a little of Hogwarts. I smiled and thought of the insanity of it all, yes I could see it now. Professor Dumbledore was the father. 


End file.
